


Echo

by Once_and_Future_Love



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, What if?, Will’s death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_and_Future_Love/pseuds/Once_and_Future_Love
Summary: La felicità non era mai stata una costante, nella vita di Nico.L’arrivo di Will aveva acceso un piccolo spiraglio di luce e speranza.Ma, a quanto sembrava, non era destinata a durare.





	Echo

«Basta!» gridò Nico.  
Piangendo si sedette nell’angolo della cabina 13.  
«Smettila! Non è vero!» singhiozzò.  
«Nico...» iniziò Ade, per poi essere interrotto dal figlio.  
«Non parlare con me!»  
Continuava a piangere a dirotto, senza fermarsi mai.  
Sentiva le sue ultime parole. Di nuovo. E di nuovo ancora. Fino a quando non restarono impresse nella sua mente.  
Ade andò incontro al figlio, accogliendolo tra le sue braccia. Non adorava il contatto fisico, ma capiva che in quel momento Nico aveva bisogno di conforto. Si aggrappò alle spalle del padre, come se ne andasse della propria vita, perché in fondo era così.  
«Portami negli Inferi» lo supplicò,  
«Portami con te».  
Senza dire una parola, il Signore dei Morti e Nico Di Angelo sparirono dalla cabina 13.

_«_ _Will Solace è morto» disse Ade._

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto la mia storia, spero che vi sia piaciuta!  
> Anche se molto breve, ho impiegato una quantità di tempo al dir poco imbarazzante nel scriverla. Ma essendo la mia prima storia, l’insicurezza ha vinto. Ho modificato quasi (per non dire tutto) ogni parola del progetto iniziale, ma ora ne vado molto fiera.
> 
> Ho già postato questa storia su efpfanfic.net e, se vi può interessare, lì mi chiamo “Loki deserved better”
> 
> Grazie ancora!


End file.
